


mom, am i still young?

by shroom_system



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: can i dream for a few months more?
Kudos: 9





	mom, am i still young?

toko fukawa was not a happy child. 

that was a well known fact. toko did not like to deal in facts. she was much more comfortable surrounded by pretty little lies and daydreams. but still,

she was not happy.

and she’d accepted this. 

so she wasn’t happy. nothing she could do now. maybe she could’ve ten years ago but it was too late. and there was significant proof of that. 

but as the gates opened onto what she suspected was a very dark world, one of death and despair and god knows what horrors, she found herself smiling, just a little, a smile just small enough that you could be convinced it was just a trick of the light.

she didn’t know why she was smiling, or what she was smiling about.

but she was. 

and that was enough.


End file.
